La segunda noche
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: Situados despues del tercer libro, asi que tiene SPOILERS. Clary y Jace pasan su segunda noche juntos. Que quede claro: es totalmente inocente, no es nada solo para majores de 18 años ni temas indecentes #difrutarlo


**NOTA: Se situa DESPUES del 3 libros, es decir que tiene spoilers muy grandes de algo que seguramente no quereis saber is no habéis acabado el libro asi que si no lo haveis leido parad de leer, AHORA.**

**LA SEGUNDA NOCHE**

Ya era tarde. Muy, muy tarde, pero aun asi Clary tenia de irse a casa. Como su madre no estaba no tenia que preocuparse si llegaba tarde, pero tampoco se queria pasar de los limites. Lo malo es que estaba muy comodo en aquel momento.

En los brazos de Jace.

Estaban viendo una pelicula divertida para descansar un poco de todo. En plan cita de amigos, aparte de alguna sesion de beses que tenian en las partes mas aburridas de la pelicula. Clary no podia estar mas comoda y Jace menos complacido. No eran hermanos, y ya no tenian nada que les impidiese ser una pareja normal. Los dos lo disfrutaban mucho a pesar de que tambien tenian sus discusiones, como todas las parejas.

- Jace - llamo Clary a su novio.

- Hmm - fue lo unico que respondió Jace. Clary lo tomo como un "Que" un "Dime" o algo por el estilo.

_No habria estado de mas algo como "Si, mi amor"_, penso Clary pero canvio de opinion cuando de giro un poco y vio la cara d esueño que tenia Jace. Pocas veces le había visto tan cansado o acomodado. Aunque ella no lo sabia era porque habia estado trabajando mucho y ahora con ella entre sus brazos estaba despreocupado y totalmente relajado.

- Ya es muy tarde. Me tendria de ir ya a casa - le explico apartandose el pelo de la cara a un lado. Jace suspiro y la abrazo un poco mas acercando su cara a el cuallo de la chica.

- Pensaba que podías estar hasta tarde - murmuro abriendo sus ojos.

- Y ya es mas tarde, son casi las doze de la noche - dijo en un suspiro.

- Pues quédate a dormir. La película ya a terminado.

Clary llevo los ojos a la pantalla para distraer la mente y aclarar las ideas. Efectifamente la pelicula habia terminado. Dormir con Jace. Seguramente mientras hablaban havian empezado los creditos. En la misma cama. Los creditos no le importaban. Jace dormia sin camiseta. La pelicula hacia estado bast... Ella y Jace durmiendo juntos en la misma cama mientras el esta medio desnudo.

La verdad es que ella estaba cansada y domir con su nivio estable sin tenerse de preocupar de que su madre la castigara ni nada era algo tentador. Muy tentador. Pero tenia una cosa muy clara: no podia dejar saber a Jace lo genial que le parecia la idea y havia algo mas de lo que preocuparse.

La joven pelirroja puso la mejor cara de poker que pudo.

- ¿No querrás...? - Clary no sabia terminar la frase.

Jace levanto su cabeza y se aparto unos centimetros del abrazo en el que estaban.

- No era eso, aunque si tu lo propones me parece muy buena idea. Simplemente queria ahorrarte el tener de ir a tu casa si ya es tarde e igualmente mañana vendrias aqui para entrenar y estar conmigo - conto Jace son un susurro seductor, divertido y adormilado al mismo tiempo.

_Solo en sabe decir las cosas así, maldito rubio del angel_, se dijo Clary a si misma internamente.

El problema era que mañana ella nesesitaria ropa limplia. Clary miro su ropa que aunque no parecia sucia no queria llevar dos dias seguidos.

- Mañana puedo dejarte ropa limpia, tampoco iras a un desfile de moda y seguro que estas arrevatadoramente adorable con ropa mas grande que tu - rio Jace que cada vez parecía mas despierto.

Clary lo medito.

- Vale, pues me quedare a dormir aqui si no te importa. Pero solo dormir, ¿nada raro de acuerdo?

Jace le dejo una samarreta grande, hasta para el, que tenia se metieron en la cama. Suerte qu eno era la primera vez porque sino Clary havia tenido un ataque de corazón si llega a estar mas nerviosa. Jace no se lo ponia facil porque estaba tan tranquilo con un brazo rodeandola. Para el no era gran cosa, pero a Clary la ponian muy nerviosa esas cosas.

Al paso de los minutos se relajo, pero no podia dormir. No lo resistio y llamo a Jace para ver si estaba dormido no queria moberse para verlo por si se despertaba.

-Jace. ¿Estas dormido?

- La próxima vez valorare mas la idea de dejarte ir a casa - se quejo Jace con una risita rara, por el hecho deque estaba medio dormido. Clary se sintió mal por haverle despertado otra vez, pero ya no habia vuelta atras.

- Es que no puedo dormir - susurro clary aunque no le habian preguntado.

Ahora que los dos se habian girado hacia el otro y se miraban a la cara Clary se sentia rara, era como si su relacion ubiera dado un gran pasa, mas madura, mas serie. Con mas futuro.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? - respondio tranquilamente Jace levantando una ceja en forma de pregunta/broma.

Clary rió.

- O me podrías cantar una canción de cuna - pidio con cara esperanzada. Al principio en broma pero despues le entre curiosidad por escuchar cantar a Jace. Seguro que cantaba muy bien y queria escucharle. Le amenazaria si hacia falta.

Jace rió.

- Bueno obviamente cantio bien, pero no es mi pasión asi que cantar no pero si te puedo tatarear alguna canción - y acto seguido Jace empezo a tatarear una melodia lenta, aunque no para aburrir o casi no escucharse, tenia ritmo y era bonita. Lo notaba a pesar de la ausencia de instrumentos y voces. Los murmuros de Jace al tatarearla tenian hasta el tono de la voz del chico, lo que para Clary hacia mas bonita la cancion.

Tan bonita, tan bonita que cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Al dia siguiente**

Clary empezaba a moverse porque se estaba despertando. Se giro sebre si misma en la cama en la que estaba tumbada, esta era diferente, mas dura y grande. La mejor cama del mundo. Lo raro esque esta tenia un vulto calido, grande y algo al lado... lo notaba con sus brazos. Estaba comodisima.

- Buenos dias bella durmiente - dijo una voz.

Clary se dio un susto tan grande que se cayo de la cama, que por suerte tenia una alfombra devajo de ella, aunque no se izo daño. Sono una risa que izo que levantara la vista. Jace la observaba con mirada divertida mientras se sentaba en la cama que casi ya no tenia sabana porque havia viajado con Clary al suelo, el chico vestia solo unos pantaloncitos negros... Jace, cama, medio-desnudo, ¿la noche anterior no habia hecho nada raro no?

Miro su cuerpo y se relajo al ver que estaba vestida con una samarreta.

_Vale Clary, intenta mantener toda la dignidad que aun te queda. Por poca que sea_, se dijo la joven intentando estar normal.

- Buenos dias - dijo sentándose tambien en la cama. - ¿Que hora es?

- Las nueve de la mañana, tendríamos de ir a desajunar algo. ¿Que tal un subway? - Jace le mobia el pelo pero si fuera una chica pequeña.

Era verano y el calor se notaba a pesar del viento. Clary vestia unos pantalones cortos y oscuros con una samarreta, pero iba abrigada con un jersey de Jace que era unas tallas mas grande, de color azul y gris. A Jace le parecia super adorabre que vistiera asi, estaba orgulloso de tenerla como novia, aunque no fuera perfecta; porque sus virtudes como la inteligencia, su pelo rojo, su fuerza, sus ojos marrones y su espontaneidad. No se lo diria a su adorable novia, pero tenia su iPhone, adquirido hace poco, lleno de fotos de ella.

Pero ni de coña se lo contaría a nadie.

**NOTA:** **Perdonar con la ortografía, pero no tengo beta ni tiempo para ponerme a ver al milimetro todo. Bueno ahora lo importante. Esto es un one-shot asi que esta completado. Espero que os haya gustado el fic porque esta pereja es adorable y Jace muy divertido, lo malo es que yo no se si e podido plasmar el caracter tan entretenido de este chico y de paso mostrar como es cuando esta rejado y enamorado como esta de Clary.**

**Espero reviews con tomates que me lanzeis, con cumplidos y lo que querais, acepto todas las criticas con muhco gusto.**


End file.
